1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to soccer ball kicking practice devices. It is particularly concerned with returning a kicked soccer ball to a desired kicking position without the necessity of retrieving and/or repositioning the kicked ball.
2. Discussion of the Background
Soccer ball kicking practice devices are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,888 (“the '888 patent”) teaches a soccer kicking trainer device having an elongated arm with an open loop at one end for seating and holding a soccer ball. The ball is attached to the loop by elastic bands. The other end of the elongated arm has an elbow which leads into an arm portion that extends vertically downward. The portion of the arm extending downward from the elbow is inserted loosely (and hence pivotally) in at least two holding eyes which are attached to a vertical mounting post. The '888 patent also teaches use of a biasing element (e.g., a block of hard rubber) for returning the kicked ball to its original position after it has been kicked.
The soccer kicking trainer device of the '888 patent does, however, have certain drawbacks. The main drawback is the fact that a kicked soccer ball attached to this device does not always return to its original kicking position. Indeed, it rarely does. That is to say that such a kicked ball will remain at the same elevation, but it will often come to rest in a new kicking position located somewhere on a semicircle defined by the radius of its elongated arm and the surface upon which the kicked ball impacts. In other words, the ball comes to rest according to several variable factors such as the force and angle of the preceding kick of the ball. Thus, the user often has to further position the ball in a desired location by hand or by foot.